Cross My Heart and Hope to Die
by CreatingMyDreamWorld
Summary: A young woman is put in danger after she receives several odd letters. She discovers a secert society wants her out of their way due to her fathers meddiling, but the problem is she never knew her father. It's up to Holmes and Watson to solve her case!
1. New Client

A young woman is put in danger after she receives several odd letters. She discovers a secret society wants her out of their way due to her fathers meddling, but the problem is she never knew her parents. She was orphaned as a baby and remains orphaned still; now she has just turned eighteen and her life is taking an even worse turn. It's up to Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson to solve the case. In the midst of the case Holmes finds he is drawn to this woman and more complications arise as he is confused about his feelings for her. Can he solve her case and end the society that threatens her life, or has he met a greater opponent than Professor Moriarty? All will be revealed.

New Client

(Watson's POV)

It was an average Friday morning in Baker Street when a telegram arrived for my partner Sherlock Holmes. It was from Inspector Lestrade concerning an orphaned girl whom had just recently turned eighteen and has been in a complicated situation ever since. Every day since the woman's birthday a few days ago she had received mysterious letters from an unknown person delivered to the orphanage where she was living and now working. The first of the series of letters she had been receiving had stated the sender knew of her deiced parents and wanted to speak to her, but the second letter suggested violence if she would not agree to meet. Lestrade wrote that the young woman is, of course, surprised but not particularly frightened. She told him this sender has probably been following her and has had many chances to harm to her but he has made no move, so perhaps meeting him would settle the matter. The inspector also explains that she is no ordinary woman; this he discovered about her when she received the third letter asking her to meet the sender at a restaurant. That was when she contacted the police; Lestrade, the first time he saw this woman, said he was shocked. She was wearing a white button up shirt and beige waistcoat with matching dress pants.

I admit this is a different style for a young woman but I thought perhaps she was more of a tomboy. The woman showed Lestrade the letter and he agreed to have police around the restaurant in case the man should present to be a threat. When the woman walked in and sat at the table the letter indicated she waited. About five minutes passed and then everything took a turn for the worse, Lestrade said. Three men walked, or rather stomped, into the main dining room. Two men had brown hair and the other blonde, the blonde man whispered to the others and they walked to opposite corners of the room. The blonde man was tall with a medium build; he walked over and sat at the table with the young woman. They talked for a few minutes then the man started yelling and rose from the table. The lady remained seated and perfectly calm but the man said one thing that caught Lestrade's attention: "You're just like they were! I can't have you here to ruin my plans." After this the man pulled a revolver out of his pocket and his cronies moved from the shadows of the room but were apprehended by the officers hiding in the kitchen.

In the commotion the lady stood and punched the blonde man out cold. The letter ends saying that the lady, Miss Ava, is in good health but shaken, as any woman should be, and he asked for Holmes's assistance in the case. Lestrade and Lady Ava would come by Baker Street at ten to discuss what is to be done. "Well Holmes, What do you make of this?" I asked handing him back the letter. "I shall need more data, and I would like to learn more of what this man said to…Miss Ava. HA!" Holmes eyebrows shot up, "She seems like quite the formidable and level headed woman. I think I shall enjoy meeting her." I was a little surprised. "Holmes, they'll be here soon-", I was cut off by the door opening and Mrs. Hudson came into the room followed by Inspector Lestrade and, whom I perceived to be, Miss Ava. "Excuse me Mr. Holmes, Inspector and Miss Ava to see you."

"Ah! Thank you Mrs. Hudson." She left the room. "Hello Mr. Holmes, Dr. Watson." He nodded to the both of us before sitting on the couch. "And you must be Miss Ava." Holmes said to the girl still standing in front of the door. "It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Holmes and you Doctor." I walked over and extended my hand to her which she shook warmly. Holmes was walking around her, trying to deduce everything about her no doubt. She's beautiful; she had wavy brown hair that went a little past her shoulders with iridescent blue eyes. She wore a burgundy dress with no hat yet she was very pale. "Beautiful" Holmes said, my mouth fell open and my eyes widened. Miss Ava blushed and looked at her feet. Holmes just now seemed to realize he had spoken aloud and I thought I saw him panic for the first time in my life. "Miss Ava, please sit." Holmes gestured for her and I to take a seat in the available chairs. I was confused; had Holmes really noticed beauty in a woman le alone a CLIENT, but I sat and pulled out my casebook to note the account. "Mr. Holmes, first of all I must tell you I have no money to pay you for your services and if you do not wish to assist me without pay just say the word and I shall leave."

"Miss Ava, the pleasure of solving a case is its own reward. I am happy assist you." Holmes told her. She nodded and seemed to relax a little more, "I take it the Inspector has told you a little of my story?"

"Yes Miss, I informed Mr. Holmes about the strange letters and the restaurant scene." Lestrade told her. "Miss Ava, what exactly did these letters in tale?" Holmes leaned back in his chair and steepled his fingers. "The first was merely a happy birthday wish, but after that when the man seemed to know I was receiving them, he asked to meet me saying he had known my parents and whom they were. I was intrigued that anyone should know who they were. I have no knowledge of them neither does the orphanage, but when I received the third letter it was more insistent and said if I did not meet him at the location and time the letter requested serious consciences would be fall me; I went to the police afraid that this was a dirty trick and a plan to harm myself or my friends."

"Of course." Holmes said closing his eyes, "Pray continue." The lady clasped her hands together, "I asked the police to accompany me to the restaurant in case anything should go wrong-"

"She refused to have an officer stay with her; we might have avoided the whole scene if she had agreed." Lestrade said somewhat annoyed, "Inspector with all due respect, what criminal would come and talk to an officer that is just waiting to arrest him?" Miss Ava asked him. Holmes's eyes snapped open, "Quite, Lestrade this young woman is no fool." Lestrade turned his head and Miss Ava continued, "Well about five minutes after I had sat down three shady characters came in and one came and sat across from me. He said hello and that he apologized for being late then he asked me about myself and all I said to him was; if you know about my family pray tell otherwise you are wasting my time. He became upset saying that my parents were horrid people who ruined his life. He said my father was a police officer and he had caused the man much trouble and that I would probably be no better." Miss Ava looked at Lestrade now, "That was when he stood and pulled out the gun and I saw his goons come out of the corners. I stood and, in self defense, knocked the man out." Holmes chuckled and rubbed his hands together, "Well Miss Ava you are quite the woman, but I am lost as to what I can do for you now. The man has been arrested I presume?"

"Of course, but tell him the rest Miss." Lestrade said. Miss Ava swallowed looking uncomfortable. "Tell me, Miss Ava. It is alright." Holmes got up and took her hand standing next to her. _Well, this young lady has some affect on him!_

"This morning a package arrived for me. Never in my life before this business had I received mail, so I knew it was either the inspector or something dreadful."

"It was the latter I presume?" I asked her. She nodded gravely, "Inside a small envelope was a news paper clipping; a headline about a murder of a captain and his wife in their home and their baby missing." Miss Ava stood and Holmes moved back as she went to stand by the window, "The captain had turned over news of a certain society to the police and a member of the group found out whom, so he murdered the caption and his wife in their sleep." A tear ran down her face and Holmes walked over to her side as she continued, "Their child was reported missing as no body was found…"

"And you believe these people to be your parents and the men dogging you to be part of the society?" Holmes asked her raising his hand and wiping away the tear on her cheek, "Holmes-", I said and he waved me off. "Yes…"

"There is something else troubling you." Holmes stated.

Miss Ava nodded, "This morning when I was leaving with the inspector someone fired a gun and the bullet struck the building to my right. From who or where I know not, but I am afraid that I cannot defend myself from this group." With this more tears streamed down her face, and I ordered she sit and rest for a moment before continuing.

Thanks for reading! What do you think? Let me know,** please** **review!**

~L


	2. Get Away Plans

Chapter Two: Get Away Plans

(Watson's POV)

After Miss Ava composed herself I permitted the interview to continue. "Now Mr. Holmes", Inspector Lestrade said, "I'm not sure what to do to keep Miss Ava safe. What course of action do you think we should take? Put her in protective custody?" Holmes, who had been standing in front of the fireplace lighting his pipe, turned to the Inspector and said, "That would do her no good. If a shot was fired from someone at least five feet away and was only a few inches off target she needs to get away from London." Miss Ava stood quickly, "I can't leave. I work at the orphanage now and this is my home. Am I supposed to let this society drive me away from all I love?" Holmes set his pipe on the stand and walked over to her, "If you wish to live to see the home and places you love; yes, you must leave." Miss Ava sighed and sat back down, "I have nowhere to go."

"My dear child, you shall come with us!" Holmes stated gesturing to himself and I. "What?" I started but Holmes raised his hand to quiet me, but I wasn't sold on the idea. Yes, the girl's safety must come first, but having her stay with **US**, two men? Besides, where would we go and I have my practice. I didn't have the slightest idea although I take it Holmes must have some plan of action. "Mr. Holmes I…I could not impose upon you and your friend in such a manner." Miss Ava said and a slight blush popped into her white cheeks. "Well, Miss Ava you don't have any other choice. This society knows where you live and when you are most venerable. You **MUST** get away from London." Holmes slammed his fist into the arm of the couch and Miss Ava jumped. "Holmes!" I warned him. He seemed to realize his error but continued on. "You shall come with Doctor Watson and myself to the countryside. I shall work on your case from there with the assistance of the police." Holmes looked to Lestrade and he nodded. I must admit Holmes plan seemed to make sense and I wasn't keen on refusing a vacation to the countryside, but Miss Ava living with us for who knows how long? Plus would we be able to keep her safe and comfortable all the while.

"Mr. Holmes I understand your concern for the girl but taking her away to the country?" Lestrade said. "Yes Lestrade; I will be able to watch over her and protect her better this way. As she says she is afraid she will not be able to defend herself from these people, and I don't think she could at least not on her own in the same building in the same city at the present." Holmes stated. I was still a little shocked at the idea that Holmes would tell a client the best thing they could do now is get away. "As I have stated Mr. Holmes I have no money to pay for the room I should live in nor the clothing, food, and other supplies I should need." Miss Ava was beginning to look even paler by the second and then an idea occurred to me I stood from my seat, kneeled in front of her, and lightly pressed the back of my hand to her forehead. She gasped at the sudden contact, "Watson what are you-", Holmes stopped short walked over to the door and pulled it open, "MRS. HUDSON! Bring up a tray of tea with some towels and cold water!"

"Miss Ava you have a slight fever, due to this terrible incident I believe. Inspector could you please sit in the other chair." I put my hands on the woman's shoulders and moved a pillow so that she could lie on the couch. "Watson, keep an eye on her. Inspector might I have a word." Holmes said gesturing out the open door and Lestrade stood, "Good to see you Doctor Watson, don't worry Miss Ava you are in good hands." He gave her an encouraging smile, which she half heartedly returned. I didn't need to know much about her to tell she is a strong, intelligent, and very mature woman. When Holmes and Lestrade were in the hallway with the door closed Miss Ava spoke, "Doctor I'll be fine this must just be a spell." She tried to sit up but I eased her back down, "No matter what it is Miss Ava you still need to rest. It looks as if you haven't slept well these past few nights." I inspected the circles under her eyes. She nodded, "I will admit sleep hasn't come easily these past few days…"

"Well don't worry Miss; you're perfectly safe with Holmes and I. Rest now I'll check on your tea." I stood up giving her hand a gentle squeeze and she smiled. I opened the door to see Holmes sitting on the stairs that lead up to my room, "Holmes, what are you doing?" He just shook his head as I closed the door, "Watson this is going to be a most trying case. Very complex and dangerous…Miss Ava, I doubt, will not escape without at least a scratch." I sighed and rubbed my eyes. If Holmes feels that this case is serious it must be. "Holmes…She is ill I don't care what she says, and maybe if you talk to her and tell her we'll figure this out maybe she'll feel a bit better. I can tell as well as you that she is distressed." Holmes stood and walked over to the door of our rooms, "Lestrade has promised to keep me informed with anything he may discover in the case while we are away." I was about to ask him where we were going when he stated, "A cottage in the country Watson…" Holmes made to turn and open the door. "And where is the country we will be going to Holmes?" I asked.

He turned around and had the biggest grin on his face I had ever seen, "Sussex Watson! I still have my cottage from when I was in hiding from Moriarty's confederates. It should suit the three of us just fine!" "Sussex! Holmes my patients! How long do you think we'll be away?" Holmes sighed and ran his fingers through his hair while pursing his lips, "At least a month maybe more. Ah, thank you Mrs. Hudson." Mrs. Hudson handed Holmes the tray he had asked for. "Now Watson I am going to inform Miss Ava of our plan of action and I think you should start packing." I opened the door for him and said, "No Holmes I have to take care of her why don't you pack while I-"

"Watson I am quite capable of caring for a young woman for ten minutes. Come back down when you've finished packing." He said with a smile and shut the door with his foot. I sighed in defeat then walked up to my rooms to pack.

Thanks for reading! Please, please, PLEASE, review it really helps me out!

I hope to update soon but I'm going on vacation for about a week so I'll try and write some while I'm gone. Thanks again for reading!

~L


End file.
